the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Wretched NoHead
Mrs. Wretched NoHead (1949-6 August, 2013) is the mother of the infamous Mr. Stupid NoHead and the wife of Mr. Crooked NoHead. Biography Mrs. Wretched NoHead was born in 1949. She fell into a criminal group known as the NoHeads, where Mr. Crooked NoHead eventually forced her into a sexual affair by subjecting her to mind control. The son she forcibly had with him was named Mr. Stupid NoHead. It would seem she eventually recovered from her rape and forsook her assailant, continuing to serve the Order many years thereafter. On 6 August, 2013, Mrs. Wretched NoHead died during the NoHead Cataclysm. Her demise would be reported by Paige Nelson two days later. Mrs. Wretched NoHead was later discovered by Master Intelligence, who was once her son's archenemy, in 2039. In particular, he noted her to be very manipulative. Physical description Mrs. Wretched NoHead was a stunningly and chillingly beautiful woman. She was very tall and possessed an athletic build. She had red hair and pale skin. She wore a black dress with a hood that she did not always keep up. Personality and traits Like most NoHeads, Mrs. Wretched NoHead was very greedy and selfish. She also had a bad temper that even roused the attention of Mr. Crooked NoHead. She also had a severe tendency to act bossy. Master Intelligence noted her to be very manipulative. Relationships Mr. Crooked NoHead It is unclear how Mrs. Wretched NoHead felt about fellow tribe member Mr. Crooked NoHead. However, he cruelly cast mind control on her, and the two eloped, she eventually became pregnant with Mr. Crooked NoHead's child. They never attempted to defend each other during the NoHead Cataclysm. Behind the scenes ''Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown'' Mrs. Wretched NoHead is portrayed very differently in this book. In it, she is shown to be happily married to Mr. Crooked NoHead as of 1950, as opposed to being a victim of sexual assault, they conceive Mr. Stupid NoHead through what should have been non-reproductive mating but wasn't. Prior to this, Mykew Hadeline, who had been bailed out at an early age, was located and adopted by Mr. Crooked NoHead. Mrs. Wretched NoHead assisted in raising Hadeline, who she loved very much. When Hadeline was nineteen years old, Mr. Crooked NoHead gave Hadeline the choice to leave her parents, and her brother, to become her own villain. Hadeline chose to leave, and she began her own criminal regime. In January 1979, Mrs. Wretched NoHead initially withholds knowledge of her pregnancy from her husband. Unlike Hadeline, Mr. Crooked NoHead hated this infant, and named him Mr. Stupid NoHead, out of sheer spite. Overwhelmed, Mrs. Wretched NoHead agrees with this decision. She sends NoHead to the nurseries, where he remains for the first three years of his life until Mrs. Wretched NoHead and Mr. Crooked NoHead come back for him in 1983. Mr. Crooked NoHead then tells Mrs. Wretched NoHead to leave back to the base, which she does. She is not seen for the rest of the book. Appearances * * Category:1949 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Died in August Category:Females Category:Mind control victims Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:NoHeads Category:Villains